


【芬谢】锁链

by flameinthedark



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, cunt boi askeladd, dubcon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameinthedark/pseuds/flameinthedark
Summary: 阿谢杀老王后存活if，cp是芬谢，cunt boi阿谢（阿谢有pussy），黑化阿芬，注意避雷！！！关系依然很不健康，权力关系倒置，老头不高兴如果有结局会是be以上？
Relationships: thorfinn/askeladd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	【芬谢】锁链

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢明爷神仙脑洞引领我搞谢！！！然而我好像搞得有点歪（ntm）

“快点好起来。”托尔芬说着，一手扶着阿谢拉特的背，将盛了流食的饭碗捧到他嘴边。老头开始咳嗽；眼神因高烧而涣散。托尔芬咬着牙，看他胸口的绷带又慢慢透出点红来。

“快点好起来，你还欠我一次决斗。”

“当时直接让我死在约克，你一样能达成目的。”阿谢拉特说，表情疲累得像他觉得托尔芬是个再活一百年也不会开窍的傻子。

“不一样。”托尔芬说，眼睛黯淡无光。“我要你的血在我手上流出来，我要你的心脏因为我停止跳动。” 

“你现在就可以做到。”阿谢拉特说。 

“吃你的粥。” 

“没救的蠢小子。”阿谢拉特叹气，目光转向屋子角落里的尸体，托尔芬忍着不去看。

没有选择，没有办法，要活下来就只能这么干。旁观着阿谢拉特的手下这么做，和自己来做…

其实也没有太大的区别。

一切都是必要，都不新奇。人想活而已，人杀人而已。

弱者的血和眼泪，哪天都不会停止流淌。

他已经在这条路上走了这么远，阿谢拉特死时必须带着对他父亲的悔恨死去。 

他在心里对着自己重复。这是为了父亲。 

他依然感觉像地面倾斜了过来。他在滑落的边缘。

—————— 

长剑落在雪地里。他的匕首抵在阿谢拉特的脖子上，看着对方的表情敛去一瞬间的错愕。阿谢拉特的脸上覆着层薄汗，胸膛依然急促地起伏着，他在和托尔芬面贴着面的空间里呼出一团团雾气，被托尔芬以稳定许多的频率吸进肺中。 

【你搞什么，】他很想说。【认真点和我打啊。】 

可是事实已经没有回避的余地了，阿谢拉特只是，越来越老，气力也越来越少了。克努特那一剑虽然不致命…但他们在东躲西藏中熬过了整整一个月，才让阿谢拉特恢复到能再拿起剑的程度。花了更久让他能跟托尔芬决斗。

可他已经敌不过自己了。 

本来在将阿谢拉特踢倒时，顺着下落的劲将刀尖插进他喉咙，会是最顺当最不需要思考的做法。那是他在别人身上训练和实现了上百次的，呼吸一样自然的动作；所有的演习都是为了这一刻。

有比呼吸更本能的东西在他扑向仇敌的同时锁住了他的胳膊，让刀尖只在阿谢拉特的喉咙上压出一道细细的血线。

现在他失去那一瞬间的机会了。阿谢拉特的命还是在他手上，可是托尔芬…不知道如何刺下去。他不需要回忆，父亲的手掌从他的头顶滑落，那时的痛苦永远在他心间沸腾着。刺下去，刺下去就结束了。

阿谢拉特的身体辐射着热量，这种热量和他杀死过的每个人都不同，太熟悉；他贴紧阿谢拉特的距离和他砍掉别人头颅前的距离也不同，太静谧。他的手臂开始轻轻颤抖。 

这个境地真可怕。比从悬崖上坠落更可怕。他怎么会走入这个境地的？从哪一年开始，走在通往这一刻的路上？

偷藏进被抢走的战船？拿起父亲给的短刀？第一次杀人？

他们第一次决斗。阿谢拉特没杀死他，笑了。那个表情和托尔芬小时候每次站不稳桅杆掉进水，而阿谢拉特蹲在甲板上，嗤笑着抛给他一条绳子时的表情，是一样的。

他的仇敌观察着他，等着他们都等了这么久的事情。托尔芬茫然地回视。阿谢拉特的呼吸开始平稳，而他的逐渐凌乱。

他目光下移，看向阿谢拉特滚动的喉结下，那道细细的血线。

啊，一条绳子。

他低下头，舔掉从细小伤口漫出来的血液，感觉到被舌尖接触的皮肤抽动了一下。

“你搞什么？”阿谢拉特问他，本来的期望被声音里的惊讶打破了。托尔芬抛开刀，压紧了他的手腕。

“闭嘴。” 

他从来没拥有过那个干净利落结束掉的机会。 

—————— 

他妈的，扯得要死。

在托尔芬冲进来把剑比在克努特脖子上时，他就这么想了，只是这出戏还要演足，才没有当场骂出来。要向王暗示他得来第二下才能杀掉自己已经足够尴尬，更尴尬的是好好的戏台突然就被一个搭台子的给掀了。他舍命换来的两全险些功亏一篑。

他妈的，扯得要死。

那之后每一天都是这句话的重复，而最扯的是过完一天竟然还有另一天。

托尔芬简直是把他当妈似的守着，满脑子只有决斗的蠢货。这个曾经很好用的工具完全失去控制了。他以为他们在干嘛？过家家？

更恶心的事情是，阿谢拉特只能听他的话。一旦有活的机会出现了，他就做不到白白死于不作为，死于掉落马背，或是随便哪个维京的斧下。他一直是这种人。

活着说不定会有一天，真的看到克努特的地上天国。但他也不再能参与这个建立的过程了，只能看着。

他看着托尔芬在窗前向外观望，手捂着一个孩子的嘴。他看着他和孩子的母亲低声交谈，提条件，比上一次熟稔了很多。倒霉的女人流着眼泪，依然跪在亡夫的血池里颤抖。托尔芬的语调已经没有了自我挣扎的凶狠，变成了自然而然的冷漠。

他看着。

侍奉不了真王，不只意味着他要做回一个无望的维京；他还成了阻碍王的一端，活该和现世一同毁灭，却迟迟等不来审判的号角。

可是托尔芬算怎么回事？ 再傻，再笨，总有一天要醒的吧？不，这小孩也不是真傻。也许是阿谢拉特把他教得太好了？至少怎么做海盗这件事托尔芬完全可以出师了。哈。

这傻瓜与其说是被困在过去，现在更像是追着他的锁链在跑。

长剑脱手，又错过了反制的机会；他憎恨衰老。曾经那么小的一个东西，现在能把他压制得毫无还手之力。他等着托尔芬的决定，做他做了一辈子的事，等待。该说的全都说过了。他看着托尔芬颤动的瞳孔，心里不是不期望能最后看到点美丽的东西，奇迹的变化。

托尔芬避开他的目光，低下头，亲吻了他的脖子。阿谢拉特呛住了。

他妈的，扯得要死。

他用劲挣了两下，竟然也没能挣开蠢小子的禁锢；托尔芬咬住了他的侧颈，逐渐加大刺痛的力度。 

“我想明白了，阿谢拉特。死没什么稀奇的。” 

“你用别的方式偿罪吧。” 

—————— 

他坐在床脚擦干净刀刃，问阿谢拉特想不想离开英格兰。单人作业的麻烦实在是多，能停留的地方很难找；要偏远到不惊动守卫，又要有足够的油水。大部分都是夜袭，翻找粮食和财物，然后过不了一两天就得接着上路；基本没有能清净的时候，在疲惫不堪和苟延残喘中间挣扎。维京军队对英格兰的收复延缓了，但他闻出了战争快结束的气味；绑架或灭口都要自己来，被他打败后越来越惰懒了的老头从来不肯帮忙。

“哪里不都一样，你想去哪就去哪吧。”阿谢拉特没兴趣地说；侧躺在床上枕着胳膊，用毛毯裹成了棕色的一团。托尔芬翻了个白眼，抓住一角往下扯，让依然睁着的蓝色眼睛和阿谢拉特抿紧的嘴唇暴露在视线里。

“去威尔士？”托尔芬问，纯粹是为了惹他，看着那双眼睛周围的刻痕一下子变深。阿谢拉特没有将充满杀意的眼珠转向他，这让他在恶劣的快乐之余，觉得心底被轻轻搔了一下。 

曾经强大得让他绝望的人，现在是对他无可奈何了。

他们都只剩下彼此了。 没有归处，没有明天。

他抓着手中的被子，继续向下扯；皮毛的边角下滑，露出瘦削的肩膀，布满咬痕的胸膛，划过依然硬挺着的乳头与稀疏的淡金毛发，停留在阿谢拉特的膝盖上。

他吞咽了一下，俯身爬过去，将手撑在阿谢拉特的腰身两侧。

“腿打开。” 

阿谢拉特动也没动，眼珠下转。“两次还不够？你是发情期的兔崽子吗？” 

“你抱怨什么？”托尔芬咧起嘴角，握住他的膝盖，向另一边掰开。“生来就是给人草的家伙。” 

阿谢拉特冷笑一声，托尔芬的注意力已经不在斗嘴上了。他用手指梳理被干涸液体纠结在一起的毛发，将苍白松弛的皮肤向两边扯，打开里面殷红淫糜的入口。那里还盛着些没流净的精液，在他的动作下淌了出来，流过会阴和另一个也被他用过的小洞。阿谢拉特用手肘撑起上半身，冷淡的目光落在托尔芬逐渐升温的脸颊上。托尔芬毫不客气地回视他，舔舔嘴唇，埋下头。

他摸到阿谢拉特的大腿突然绷紧。舌头钻进红肿的肉壁之中，加速的呼吸抚在对方小巧的阴核上。他用舌苔摩擦着阿谢拉特温暖潮湿的内里，用舌尖顶压更深处的软肉，回应不规律的紧缩。他的嘴唇和口腔，用每次跟仇人接吻时的力度吮吸吞咽那圈可怜的入口和快要分泌不出的淫液，用力到阿谢拉特的腰挺了起来。越过盆骨处的凸起，他能看到手指在床褥上拧紧，指节攥得比上面覆盖的伤疤更苍白。

他蛮想试试这样能不能让阿谢拉特高潮。然后他听着老头从牙缝里喘出分不清疼痛还是舒服的呻吟，肌肉痉挛颤抖着。熟悉的渴望在他的心口和下腹一起抽紧。

算了，下次再试。他啵地一声拔开唇舌。

托尔芬爬到他身上，扶住自己的阴茎；龟头稍稍用力，轻而易举地没入它不久前刚刚掠夺过的地方。他耸着腰，继续在一片湿润柔软中往前顶；阿谢拉特的脸颊因为咬紧牙齿而僵硬，他像条蛇一样扭动。

“你可以抱着我。”托尔芬喘息着说，抓住他汗涔涔的，变得比去年更纤细了的胳膊。阿谢拉特只是挺起腰，闭着眼，眉头厌恶地皱紧。

于是托尔芬抓着他的肩膀，抱着他耸动，直到阿谢拉特隐忍的喘息逐渐升调成嘶哑的叫喊。

—————— 

他在半夜惊醒。父亲的眼睛，母亲的笑容都在大脑可以处理前快速模糊，淡化。他摸索着身边，没得到姐姐半夜睡迷糊了的怀抱，摸到了阿谢拉特的手臂。

他转身抱紧了仇敌的腰，把脸埋在他肩膀上。 


End file.
